


Scars

by AgelessWriter



Series: Never Alone [9]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Mentioned Sexual Abuse of a Child, Warnings: Past and Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgelessWriter/pseuds/AgelessWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waking from some 'personal time', Caleb wakes to find J'onn tracing over a certain scar on his back. The story that comes with it though... Isn't one he tells often... But J'onn needs to know... Caleb knows that J'onn needs to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

Scars

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure. Also this “ ' ” indicates telepathy or thoughts.

  
  


*Side Note: Set right after Chapter Nineteen, Wild Cards

  
  


I was sighing contentedly as J'onn kissed down my back. _'J'onn... You call_ me _a tease._ ' I swore. He chuckled against my skin, hands tracing over my back.

' _I've been meaning to ask you, Caleb... How did you get this scar?_ ' He asked. I frowned.

' _Gonna have to be more specific. I've got lots back there._ ' I reminded him. Then I felt it, tracing down the middle of my back. I swore softly, the memory wanting to bubble up.

' _This place is near your spinal cord. If this had gotten any closer, you could have been paralyzed._ ' He spoke. I sighed.

 _'I know... And she did too... It's why she tried._ ' I admitted. I could feel him frowning against my skin.

' _Who?_ ' I swallowed. Lynn's voice began reminding me of how the truth could set me free.

' _Alexandria Harrison. My biological mother.'_ I felt him hold me close, as if trying to protect me. What he didn't realize was that I no longer needed protection... That I was... Mostly fine. ' _I was five. Learning more about my powers. I would telekinetically lift my toys. See how long I could do it... And she came in... Drunk or high, I can't remember which... And saw me. She shrieked. I panicked. Next thing I know, she was holding me down... Cutting into my back._ ' I shook, feeling the tears trying to fall. He just held me closer, pulled me deeper into him.

' _I'm so sorry... I had no idea... That she was that bad... I... I knew she hurt you.. But I didn't realize the extent...'_ I let my tears fall after that. There was no stopping.

' _It didn't stop there J'onn... She... Had a friend that came over a lot while I was little... Maybe nine... I liked her friend... She was nice... Paid attention to me... I didn't realize at the time... That it wasn't... The right kind of attention..._ ' I could feel anger starting to build up in J'onn. He kissed the top of my head. I rolled over, burying my face in his chest, unable to stop now that I'd started. Every nasty word, every horrible deed, flooding me at once. And I could feel J'onn trying to soothe me, trying to take some of my mental burden.

' _If I had known this... She wouldn't have gotten as close as she did. Not at Thanksgiving, and certainly not last week._ ' J'onn growled. ' _But rest assured she will not be getting close again._ ' I gave a breathless laugh.

' _She can't hurt me anymore, J'onn. I'm an adult now... And I can say no. I have been saying no to her attempts... And now, you have my explicit permission to tell her to go to hell if she comes around again._ ' I told him, feeling him rub my back again.

' _I'll see what I can do..._ ' He chuckled, kissing my neck. ' _I'm sorry... I didn't realize... How-_ '

' _How messed up that story was? It's okay... If you wish to pretend like it never happened.'_ I told him. He kissed me again.

' _Never. I wouldn't do that... It's... Part of who you are._ ' He told me. I gave a sad smile.

' _Yeah..._ '

 


End file.
